Resources (Backyard Monsters)
The term resources refers to materials extracted from the resource buildings which are used throughout the game. These materials are fundamental to your yard's operation as they are required to perform almost any action in the game. Resources can be stored in your yard's Storage Silo and your outposts. When you hover your cursor to the bars on the upper-left corner, a mouse over tip will indicate the maximum capacity at your current Storage Silo level and outpost amount. At 100% capacity, any more resources received from loot will be irretrievably lost. If you try to bank you will get a message saying that the storage is full. If you get any resources from quests or if you have many outposts with a lot of resources, when you lose them the remaining resources will go over your storage capacity, but no resources will be lost. Wild monsters can't loot from the destruction of your Outpost, Storage Silo and Town Hall, but they can loot from damage and the destruction of resource gatherers. There are 4 main types of resources: which is extracted from the Twig Snapper, which is extracted from the Pebble Shiner, which is extracted from the Putty Squisher, and which is extracted from the Goo Factory. Resources Main Resources Twig is one of the four main resources of the game, harvested from the Twig Snapper. This is used in almost every structure, and catapulting bases. To gather Twigs, click the Twig Snapper and click "Bank". For every 2 Twigs you collect, you get 1 exp point. On the bar on the HUD with this symbol the number on the right of the symbol represents the amount of available Twigs you currently have in your yard to use for upgrading or building things. Pebbles is one of the four main resources of the game, harvested from the Pebble Shiner. This is used in almost every structure, and catapulting bases. To gather Pebbles, click the Pebble Shiner and click "Bank". For every 2 Pebbles you collect, you get 1 point. On the bar on the HUD with this symbol the number on the right of the symbol represents the amount of available Pebbles you currently have in your yard to use for upgrading or building things. Putty is one of the four main resources of the game, harvested from the Putty Squisher. This is used for defensive buildings, unlocking and upgrading monsters, and for buffing up your monsters while attacking. To gather Putty, click the Putty Squisher and click "Bank". For every 2 Putty you collect, you get 1 point(exp Point). On the bar on the HUD with this symbol the number on the right of the symbol represents the amount of available Putty you currently have in your yard to use for buildings, unlocking, and upgrading monsters. Goo is one of the four main resources of the game, harvested from the Goo Factory. This is used for making monsters. To gather Goo, click the Goo Factory and click "Bank". For every 2 Goo you collect, you get 1 point. On the bar on the HUD with this symbol the number on the right of the symbol represents the amount of available Goo you currently have in your yard to use for your monsters. Inferno Resources There are resources that are only avalible in inferno. 'Bones '''are the Twigs of Inferno, generated from Bone Crunchers. 'Coal 'are the Pebbles of Inferno, generated from Coal Extractors. 'Sulfur 'are the Putty of Inferno, generated from Sulfur Swirlers. 'Magma '''is the Goo of Inferno, generated from Magma Pumps. Other Resources While these are not, strictly speaking, resources, they are produced and consumed by your yard, and are often essential to the game: * Shiny : Shiny can only be obtained using real money and picking up mushrooms. It is used in the various features of General Store. *Musk : Musk is obtained and used only after building a Wild Monster Baiter and regenerates over time. It can also be bought with shiny. Resouces and Storage To increase your resouce capacity, build Outposts, upgrade/build more silos or purchase improved packing skills from the general store. Category:Resources